


His Prima Donna

by chris--daae (AILiSeki)



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/chris--daae
Summary: It was rare to see Carlotta so peaceful.





	His Prima Donna

Ubaldo didn't knock on the door before entering, such formalities were not required between them. It was still too early for Carlotta to be up on a free day, and he did not want to disturb her.

The little light that came from the window showed him her beautiful features completely relaxed. Carlotta was a fierce lioness who did everything to protect her kingdom. It was rare to see her so peaceful.

Ubaldo caressed her check. He loved this woman so much. Everything on her was perfect, from each curl of red hair to every curve of her body. And her voice, he couldn't get enough of it, of the perfect notes she hit on stage and the more messy sounds that she made in private.

A sigh left his lips. Things have been stressing at the opera lately, with all the incidents that seemed to target her alone. Ubaldo even considered getting away from that place. He could provide a comfortable life for himself and Carlotta, if she accepted. Maybe even consider marriage, why not? At that point, it would not affect their relationship. They knew each other well enough.

But he knew Carlotta would never accept it. She would not leave the place she fought so hard to be in. With another sigh, Ubaldo left the room, being careful to not make a sound. He headed to the kitchen, to prepare a special breakfast for his prima donna.


End file.
